Enésimo encuentro
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Los miembros de HOMRA y Scepter 4 han peleado y trabajado juntos en diversas ocasiones pero ¿qué consecuencias traerá un encuentro entre la serenidad de Eric y la inagotable energía de Andy? / One-shot para la K Rarepair week


Escribí este fanfic con motivo del evento K Rarepair week en tumblr y tengo que decir que agradezco infinitamente el espacio que le dieron a esta pequeña parte del fandom x3 claro, esperando que se haga más grande y diverso :'D

 **Day One: Beginnings**

 _ **Longitud:**_ 2263 palabras

 ** _Nota:_** La historia toma lugar en el lapso correspondiente a Return of Kings.

 **Disclaimer:** _K no me pertenece_

 **-x-**

 **Enésimo encuentro**

Andy se encontraba patrullando junto con Camo. Hacía unos días había librado una corta pelea contra unos idiotas que fueron tras él para ganarse unos cuantos puntos en JUNGLE. En realidad, lo que más le molestó fue que valiera tan poco y por ello lo persiguieran perdedores que no tenían idea de cómo enfrentarlo, Camo y Benzai lo habían regañado por el desastre que provocó pero ¿acaso debió haber permitido que lo atacaran por evitar lastimarlos? Ni de broma. Como pudo, encontró la manera de escabullirse a su compañero e ir en dirección a las calles donde sabía que encontraría algo interesante que hacer.

— ¡Lárguense!

Un grupo de sujetos ahuyentados por una enorme llamarada llamó su atención ¿Quién más podría ser sino un miembro del Clan Rojo?

Con cautela, se acercó al callejón de donde salió despavorido aquél grupo, encontrándose con el tipo rubio de HOMRA. Lo recordaba bastante bien, era quien había herido a su Capitán al ser poseído por el Rey Incoloro, Eric Surt.

—Bastardos…

Le escuchó quejarse cuando, con dificultad, logró ponerse de pie.

Andy dudó sobre si debería hacerse notar o no, optando al final por seguir observando al rubio desde la esquina del callejón.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Se cuestionó a sí mismo cuando, sin tener alguna razón creíble, siguió al chico entre el laberinto de callejones. Fue hasta entonces que notó la mochila sobre su hombro, parecía bastante pesada.

— ¡Hey!

El grito, seguido de un sonoro silbido por parte de Eric, alarmó al azul, provocando que se tropezara con uno de los tantos contenedores de basura que había a su alrededor.

—Mierda.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a una jauría de casi diez perros de diferentes tallas frente a Eric, quien lo miraba con la misma desconfianza que ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí? —Preguntó, irritado por la presencia del Clan Azul en territorio de HOMRA.

— ¡Espera! ¿No se supone que estamos en tregua temporal o algo así? —Se defendió con el tono más amigable que la situación le permitió.

No sabía si daban más miedo los perros mostrando sus colmillos o la fría mirada del rubio.

—Ah, eres el idiota que Basashi siempre patea en la cara—soltó con una naturalidad que para Andy fue demasiado cruel.

— ¡¿Aaah?! ¡Ese caballo es el idiota, no yo!

—Claro, insultar a un animal te hace mejor que él—rio sin preocuparse por ocultar la burla en su voz.

Andy estaba a punto de acercarse a él para responderle, cuando un montón de gruñidos lo detuvieron.

—No te atrevas a hacerles algo—amenazó Eric, posicionándose frente a todos ellos.

—Si quisiera hacerles algo, ya lo habría hecho—respondió, alzando sus manos en señal de paz—. Nunca lastimaría a unos pobres perros asustados.

La expresión de Eric se ablandó al escucharlo.

—Dales ésto y dejarán de gruñirte—dijo, al tiempo que le arrojaba su mochila.

Andy apenas pudo atraparla por la parte de abajo y, para no perder la costumbre de su mala suerte con los animales, la mochila se había abierto, dejando caer todo su contenido.

—¿Croquetas?

En unos segundos, todos los perros se habían abalanzado sobre él. Eric no podía parar de reír después de escuchar _el grito de niña_ de Andy.

Una vez que los peludos guardianes de Eric arrasaron con la comida que les había comprado, comenzaron a jugar entre ellos y con el _nuevo amigo_ de su cuidador. Andy ni siquiera sabía que le tenía miedo a los perros grandes hasta que lo tumbaron en el piso de nuevo ¡¿acaso no podían divertirse sin soltar mordidas a diestra y siniestra?! Y el que el rubio lo dejara a su suerte mientras era perseguido por los de raza más pequeña no le ayudaba mucho.

Después de un rato, Eric tranquilizó a todos los canes, preparándose para despedirse. Mientras tanto, Andy sacudía sus ropas con resignación, en verdad se llevaría al menos media hora de regaño por parte de todos al dejar su puesto por jugar a ser el costal de papas de un montón de perros; su pantalón estaba rasgado, al igual que una de sus mangas, quizá el el "hacerse bolita" no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

—No podré venir en unos días, así que no se metan en problemas ¿de acuerdo?

La voz calmada de Eric llamó su atención, de reojo observó el cómo le sonreía a cada uno de los perros mientras palmeaba sus cabezas. Entonces notó la expresión de preocupación en su rostro, sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó.

— ¡Gracias por no comerme! —Dijo Andy de manera muy animada, agachándose para quedar a la altura de sus nuevos amigos.

Eric intentó contener una risa; sin embargo, aquella mirada triste no desaparecía.

—Vamos por el techo—indicó el rubio, bajando las escaleras de emergencia cercanas a ellos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Si nos siguen será un problema—respondió en voz baja.

Andy no preguntó más y lo siguió en silencio, una vez llegaron al tejado se preguntó si sus compañeros ya estarían buscándolo; además de que sería un problema que lo encontraran en las condiciones en que se encontraba junto con un miembro de HOMRA. Se sorprendió cuando Eric comenzó a correr para tener la suficiente potencia para saltar al siguiente edificio.

—No me digas que te dan miedo las alturas. —Sonrió desde su sitio, al otro lado del vacío que los separaba.

Andy sonrió de igual manera, corriendo a toda velocidad para poder alcanzarlo; Eric se sorprendió al ver que había llegado mucho más lejos en su salto.

—Como si eso pudiera detenerme—le dijo, demostrando aquella confianza tan característica de él.

De alguna manera, terminaron envueltos en una carrera sin rumbo fijo. A menudo intercambiaban miradas cómplices con las que decidían qué camino tomar. Tan sólo pensaban en correr y no dejarse vencer por el otro.

— ¡Tiempo fuera! —Gritó Andy, deteniéndose casi de golpe y sentándose en el piso.

Eric no respondió, limitándose a detenerse a su lado y sostenerse en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Ven!

Andy jaló a Eric de la muñeca para que le hiciera compañía. Sus respiraciones agitadas y el rápido palpitar de sus corazones era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos; así permanecieron por varios minutos hasta sentirse más relajados.

Fue Andy quien se encargó de romper el silencio.

— ¿Por qué cuidas de esos perros?

—A todos los rescaté de dueños que los maltrataban, niños que los molestaban o perreras que iban a sacrificarlos sólo porque no tienen una familia—respondió con semblante serio—. Los bañé, los llevé al veterinario para curarlos y vacunarlos; sólo así podrían aceptarlos en centros de adopción o tiendas. Fui a todos los lugares posibles en la ciudad y ninguno quiso aceptarlos por ser callejeros. Además la mayoría son razas grandes, y de por sí es difícil encontrar quién los adopte por aquí cuando no admiten mascotas en los edificios. Ni siquiera los pequeños tuvieron suerte por ser mestizos. Las personas buscan que sean lindos y tiernos, no le ven mucha gracia a perros con cicatrices o que no caminan del todo bien. Simplemente… no pude dejarlos solos otra vez.

Andy no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta tan sincera de su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ellos pero ¿qué había de él? Según recordaba, ningún miembro de HOMRA trabajaba formalmente, al menos durante mucho tiempo ¿cómo era posible que pudiera mantener a una jauría completa por sí mismo?

—No andas metido en algo que no debas ¿o sí?

Eric le lanzó una mirada que bien pudo haberlo congelado si pudiera.

—Me la paso pateando traseros de traficantes y mafiosos cuando no estoy trabajando ¿eso cuenta? —Respondió con voz plana.

¿Acaso era posible que después de hablarle sobre lo que hacía pudiera preguntarle algo tan estúpido?

— ¡N-No me malinterpretes! —Pasó una mano por su cabello en señal de nerviosismo. —Es sólo que… ¿acaso no es demasiado para una sola persona? Quiero decir, con todo lo que está pasando con JUNGLE ¿quién cuidará de ellos si algo te sucede? ¿No crees que es injusto? Apenas me vieron se pusieron a la defensiva, están demasiado acostumbrados a tu presencia ¿qué pasaría si lastiman a alguien?

Eric se quedó atónito ante sus palabras. Las últimas semanas muchos miembros del Clan Verde se habían encargado de hacerles la vida imposible, como si fuera poco que atacaran el Bar, en ocasiones los señalaban como objetivos sólo para molestarlos. Los tipos que había ahuyentado hacía unas horas eran de JUNGLE, pero esos bastardos tenían un rango más alto y lo tomaron por sorpresa.

—Y si es de ayuda ¡puedo ver si alguien en el Cuartel quiere adoptarlos! Bueno, no mis compañeros exactamente, pero muchos tienen familia fuera de la ciudad; así será más probable que los acepten en una casa grande o cerca del campo. Tal vez Hidaka, Enomoto y Gotou puedan ayudarme ¡Y estoy seguro de que a mamá le encantaría adoptar a uno o dos! La casa debió volverse muy silenciosa desde que me uní a Scepter 4.

—Seguro que preferirá eso a que regreses tú. —Por fin sonrió, haciéndole gracia la forma tan rápida y escandalosa de hablar de Andy.

—Créelo o no, era muy callado cuando niño. Los demás siempre me molestaban por el color de mi cabello y mis ojos—dijo mientras hacía un mohín.

—A mí igual… —Soltó sin ser realmente consciente de ello, llamando la atención de Andy.

—Cierto, tus ojos son azules ¿no?

Eric apenas se sostuvo al sentir la incómoda proximidad del otro, quien buscaba insistentemente su mirada.

—Verdes… —Expresó con asombro, nunca se había percatado del color de sus ojos hasta ese momento.

—Sí, los míos son verdes. No me digas que no lo habías notado ¡incluso desde lejos se ve! Como siempre usas esa capucha y el cabello tan largo es normal que no estuviera seguro de qué color son los tuyos, Eric.

— ¿Sabías mi nombre? —Soltó con genuina sorpresa.

—Llevamos demasiado peleando contra HOMRA como para no saber quiénes son—respondió, como si no tuviera nada de extraño el hecho de que conociera su nombre —. Espera… ¡¿Acaso no sabes mi nombre?!

Eric movió rápidamente el rostro de un lado a otro, sin vergüenza alguna de negarlo.

—Doumyouji… Andy Doumyouji—se presentó, desganado y decepcionado de no ser tomado en cuenta por un miembro del Clan que tantos problemas les habían causado.

—Andy… —Repitió Eric, pensando si en verdad debería preocuparse en recordarlo después.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que ustedes eran similares a Yatagarasu, pero ahora que hacemos equipo me doy cuenta de que no todos son tan impulsivos e idiotas.

—Y yo creí que ustedes eran más serios, no pensé que se dejaran llevar tanto contra los de JUNGLE.

—También te juzgué mal a ti, a pesar de ser atractivo, tu personalidad no concuerda para nada.

Un corto silencio incómodo se apoderó del ambiente, hasta que Eric se percató del sonrojo comenzaba a apoderarse del rostro del pelirrojo.

— ¿Crees que soy atractivo?

— ¡No tienes tanta suerte!

En ese momento, una canción muy lúgubre comenzó a sonar. Andy empalideció al instante y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo para responder su PDA; los gritos de Fushimi eran audibles incluso para Eric, quien seguía sentado.

—D-Debo regresar al Cuartel, nos vemos luego.

Sin mirar atrás, Andy retomó su carrera en dirección a una muerte segura. Mientras tanto, Eric se había recostado por completo en el techo, tapando su rostro en un intento por concentrarse en aminorar el excesivo flujo de sangre en sus mejillas.

—No puede ser posible, es un completo tonto ¿por qué él? —Balbuceaba sin dar crédito a lo que sus propias reacciones le hacían ver.

El tiempo pasó y Eric no volvió a tener la oportunidad de hablar con Andy, incluso llegó a pensar que era una tontería el esperar a que cumpliera lo que le había dicho aquel día que pasó prácticamente toda la tarde con él. Nunca le contó a nadie sobre ese eso, aunque sí terminó pidiéndole ayuda a Fujishima, Shouhei y Chitose para cuidar y encontrarles un hogar a los perros que había rescatado pero, así como se habían ido algunos, llegaron más, cortesía de Fujishima y Anna.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por olvidarlo, nunca pudo sacar ese par de ojos verdes de su mente; así como su boba sonrisa y el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Ya pasará." Se repetía a cada momento que su rostro aparecía de la nada en sus pensamientos, y quizá lo habría logrado de no ser por cierta persona a la que se le fue la mano de _amigable._

—Busco a Chitose, me dijo que podía venir cualquier día aquí.

Todos observaban al pelirrojo con desconfianza y extrañeza, menos Eric, quien no pudo hacer nada más que sentir su corazón acelerarse al verlo frente a él.

— ¡Eric! —Le saludó desde lejos, provocando que todas las miradas se centraran en el rubio, a quien le fue imposible evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Para su segunda visita llegó con alrededor de diez collares y correas para perro ya que les había encontrado un hogar, tal como lo había prometido. Sus visitas comenzaron a ser más frecuentes y, con ellas, incrementaba la amistad que tenía con todos los miembros de HOMRA pero, especialmente, mejoraba su relación con Eric.

Había que ser ciego —o Bandou— para no esperar lo que vendría poco tiempo después.

— ¿Sigues creyendo que soy atractivo?

Andy casi se ahogó con el refresco que tomaba.

—Tiene diez minutos que te pedí salir contigo ¿y se te ocurre preguntarme eso?

— ¿Eso es un sí?

 **-x-**

No me había podido sacar esta pareja de la cabeza desde que encontré algunos fanarts de ellos en pixiv, y después de leer la historia donde Andy es invitado al bar por Chitose no podía poner más excusas para no escribir sobre ellos *w* Los invito a pasarse por el tumblr del evento k-rarepair-week ¡seguro encontrarán algo de su agrado!

No me despido porque toda la semana seguiré subiendo historias de otras parejas :3

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
